Sokratis Kokkalis
| birth_place = Athens, Greece | nationality = Greek | networth = US$ 3.6 billion | occupation = Chairman of: Intracom | alma_mater = Athens University, University of Tübingen }} Sokratis Kokkalis (Greek: Σωκράτης Κόκκαλης) (born 27 May 1939) is a Greek businessman, listed in the Forbes 500 richest people in the world. Business Kokkalis is the Chairman, CEO and majority shareholder of Intracom Holdings, one of the largest multinational technology groups in South-Eastern Europe, and the Chairman and majority shareholder of Intralot S.A., a leading gaming-technology supplier and lottery licensed operator. He has established and presides over the Kokkalis Foundation, a non-profit organization that "promotes education and training, culture and social welfare, medical research and information technology, and athletics," both in Greece and abroad. Football Kokkalis was, for 18 years and until 30 December 2010, owner and chairman of Olympiacos, the most successful football club in Greece. The period of his tenure brought the Piraeus club a haul of 12 top division titles, five Greek Cups, and one Greek Super Cup. It was also during the Kokkalis era that Olympiakos leased from the Greek state and for a period of 50 years their homeground Karaiskakis Stadium, which was until that time used by Olympiakos and other Piraeus clubs strictly on a rental basis, and undertook a complete rebuilding of the stadium itself."End of an era as Kokkalis retires", Athens News, 8 January 2011 Controversies German authorities' investigations in the Stasi archives found a 350-page report referring to agent "Rocco" ("953/63"). It was alleged that "Rocco" was the code name for Sokratis Kokkalis, allegedly recruited on 25 January 1963. Kokkalis was alleged to have subsequently bribed Greek officials in order for the national telecommunications company of Greece to purchase East German telecommunications equipment.Articles in the Greek magazine Anti, January 2002; reproduced by the Cryptome websiteOlympiakos soccer chief was 'spy for Stasi', The Independent, 24 February 2002 "Stasi spy claims hit Greek magnate", BBC News, 20 February 2002 Kokkalis was investigated and gave evidence on allegations about his possible involvement in espionage, fraud and money laundering and two alleged misdemeanours of soliciting and giving bribes. Eventually, there was no indictment, due to the statute of limitations having expired. The Greek businessman was also involved in allegations about fraud in Russia, where his company, Intralot, had sold lottery equipment, technological know-how and software. No formal charges were ever filed for any Intralot representative."Kokkalis under attack, Athens News, 22 February 2002 Honors Socratis Kokkalis was made a John Harvard fellow in 1997, and received awards from The Fulbright Foundation and the American Academy of Achievement for "his leadership in creating educational opportunities and building bridges of cooperation."Socrates P. Kokkalis biography at Cosmos FM radio station's website References External links *The Kokkalis Foundation official website *Intracom Holdings Group corporate website Category:1939 births Category:Living people Category:People from Athens Category:Greek football chairmen and investors Category:Olympiacos Category:Greek businesspeople Category:Greek billionaires Category:People of the Stasi de:Sokratis Kokkalis el:Σωκράτης Κόκκαλης it:Sokratis Kokkalis nl:Sokratis Kokkalis no:Sokratis Kokkalis simple:Socratis Kokkalis